jonasbrothersfandomcom_es-20200214-history
S.O.S.
thumb|300px|right|Video S.O.S. Letra I Told you I made dinner plans For you and me and no one else That don't include your crazy friends Well I'm done (I'm done) With awkward situation's empty conversations Chorus Oh, this is an S.O.S. Don't wanna second guess, This is the bottom line It's true I gave my all for you, now my heart's in two And I can't find the other half It's like I'm walking on broken glass, better believe I bled It's a call I'll never get 2 So this is where the story ends A conversation on IM Well I'm done (I'm done) With textin Sorry for the miscommunication Chorus Oh, this is an S.O.S. [ Letras de Canciones encontraron en es.mp3lyrics.org/jn ] Don't wanna second guess, This is the bottom line It's true I gave my all for you, now my heart's in two And I can't find the other half It's like I'm walking on broken glass, better believe I bled It's a call I'll never get Bridge Next time I see you I'm giving you a high five Cause hugs are over rated, just FYI Oh, this is an S.O.S. Don't wanna second guess, This is the bottom line It's true I gave my all for you, now my heart's in two (yeah) Chorus Oh, this is an S.O.S. Don't wanna second guess, This is the bottom line It's true I gave my all for you, now my heart's in two And I can't find the other half It's like I'm walking on broken glass, better believe I bled It's a call I'll never get (call I'll never get) repeat Letra en español Le dije,yo la necesito Tú y yo y ningun otro Es Todo Porque Sus refinadas amigas Poco me toman en cuenta Con Las Conversaciones Vacías Del torpe momento Oohh Esto Es Un Ahuxilio No desee A la Segunda Conjetura, Éste Es El Fondo Es Verdad Di Mi Todos Para ti, Ahora Mi Corazón partido en 2 Y No puedo Encontrar La Otra Mitad Es Como Estar caminando Sobre El Cristal Quebrado, Mejor Cree Que Sangré Es Una Llamada Que Nunca Conseguiré Aquí Es Donde La Historia Termina Una Conversación Sobre mi Pozo me toman Eso Es Él, Apesadumbrado Para El Miscommunication Oohh Esto Es Un Ahuxilio No desee A la Segunda Conjetura, Éste Es El Fondo Es Verdad Di Mi Todo para ti, Ahora Mi Corazón partido en 2 Y No puedo Encontrar La Otra Mitad Es Como Estar caminando Sobre El Cristal Quebrado, Mejor Cree Que Sangré Es Una Llamada Que Nunca Conseguiré La próxima vez La veré Le estoy dando Cinco Altos No es También El Excedente Clasificado, FYI Justo Oohh Esto Es Un ahuxilio No desee A la Segunda Conjetura, Éste Es El Fondo Es Verdad Di Mi Todo Para ti, Ahora Mi Corazón En Dos (sí) Oohh Esto Es Un ahuxilio No desee A la Segunda Conjetura, Éste Es El Fondo Es Verdad Di Mi Todo Para ti, Ahora Mi Corazón En Dos Y No puedo Encontrar La Otra Mitad Es Como Estar caminando Sobre El Cristal Quebrado, Mejor Cree Que Sangré Es Una Llamada Que Nunca Conseguiré. Categoría:Canciones de The Jonas Brothers